


情深意怯-车4

by Natsuho



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 包养, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuho/pseuds/Natsuho
Summary: CP《情深意怯》第十六章末尾车
Relationships: 鹿秋逸/谭巍泽





	情深意怯-车4

这个吻比以往的都要激烈很多，而且是鹿秋逸主动的，谭巍泽有些意外，同时也觉得现在的鹿秋逸很陌生，和以前上-床就跟泄-欲的态度不一样，多了很多复杂的东西。

说实话两人做的时候接吻的次数不是很多，有时候扒开衣服直接就冲着身体去了，只有兴致高时间充足的情况下才会接吻调情。

所以鹿秋逸此刻的动作很笨拙，但感受得出他很用心的对待这个吻，谭巍泽有些无奈，捏着鹿秋逸的下巴让他把嘴再张大点，舌头与他的交缠着。

鹿秋逸不知道自己现在是怎么了，光是一个吻就乱了阵脚，不知道下一步该怎么办了，谭巍泽的吻技很好，鹿秋逸觉得很舒服，同时心里也很难受。

他第一次那么认真的吻我。

明明都上过那么多回床了。

鹿秋逸在内心苦笑了一下，眼眶有些发热，抬手轻轻推开了谭巍泽。

谭巍泽微微起身，就对上了鹿秋逸因为流泪而发红的眼睛，他的眼神里尽是迷恋和无奈，谭巍泽心里抽痛了一下，用手指轻抚他眼角的泪水，一时间也不知道下一步该做什么了。

“你躺着吧，”鹿秋逸说话有些抖，“我帮你弄就好了。”

谭巍泽没接话，翻了个身躺到床上，等着鹿秋逸自己弄。

鹿秋逸将谭巍泽的裤腰带解开，缓缓的脱掉裤子，再一件件的把自己脱得精光，把衣物很粗鲁的丢在了地上，谭巍泽看到这个举动都愣住了。

谭巍泽看着他趴在自己腿上用手把玩着自己的分-身，光滑细腻的肌肤会随着他的动作在自己腿上轻蹭，更让人心跳加速的是他的眼神，那迷恋并渴望着自己的眼神。

要是换以前的任何一任情人露出这样的神态，谭巍泽只会感到心烦，觉得那些情感很多余，但鹿秋逸就不会让他这样觉得，甚至很享受。

身体很快起了反应，鹿秋逸帮谭巍泽把套戴上，又挤了点润滑油在自己手上，微微挺起腰，一手分开自己的臀缝，一手将抹有润滑油的手指插-入自己体内，身子随着手指的动作抖动了一下，紧抿双唇也封不住喉咙里发出的闷哼。

“唔……嗯……”

谭巍泽是第一次看到鹿秋逸用手指玩弄他的小-穴，表情隐忍却又面露潮红，手指一深一浅的在小-穴里打转着，为了让润滑油沾满他的内壁，因为手指的刺激身子会时不时的抽动一下，有几次都差点跪不稳跌坐在床上。

这画面让谭巍泽燥热得快要疯了，想直接扑上去把鹿秋逸狠狠的操一顿，但鹿秋逸这阵子的情绪不对，理智在告诉他不能做伤害鹿秋逸的事情。

鹿秋逸完成了扩张和润滑，微微挪动身子，把双腿分开膝盖跪在谭巍泽身体两侧，撅起臀部让硬物在自己臀缝上下摩擦着。

“我……没做过这个姿势，”鹿秋逸有些害羞，“要是不舒服，你就直接说。”

“我还怕你不舒服呢，”谭巍泽笑了笑，“要我帮你吗？”

“不用，我自己来。”

鹿秋逸把手绕到身子后面，一手抓住谭巍泽的分-身，一手掰开自己的臀瓣，将他的前端对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐了下去。

“哈啊……嗯……”鹿秋逸毫不压抑的娇喘了出来，“啊……巍泽……”

谭巍泽扶住鹿秋逸的腰，把身子往上挺了挺，让分-身更好的进入鹿秋逸的身体里，直到整根没入，才松开手，让鹿秋逸自己动。

鹿秋逸还没找到合适发力的姿势，动作有些笨拙，内壁收缩得很没规律，弄得谭巍泽也不太舒服。

“你把身子往后仰，手撑在床上，腿弓起来再慢慢动。”

鹿秋逸点了点头，按照谭巍泽的指示调整了动作，确实舒服了不少。

这个姿势能让谭巍泽看得很清楚两人交-合的地方，鹿秋逸腰身发力动着自己的身子，他的小-穴紧吸吞吐着谭巍泽的肉-棒，每一下都在刺激谭巍泽的感官。

谭巍泽再也按耐不住了，抬手抓住鹿秋逸的腰身，一下一下的挺起身撞击鹿秋逸的内壁，每一下都达到了最深处，让鹿秋逸毫不遮掩的娇喘了起来。

“……啊！好、好……舒服……好深……”鹿秋逸说话都有些语无伦次了，“巍……巍泽……嗯……喜欢、这样……”

“嗯……我也喜欢。”

“不……我……”鹿秋逸眼角流出了眼泪，“我、喜欢……”

谭巍泽突然慌张了起来，坐起了身搂着鹿秋逸往后倒，把他压在了自己身下，在他把话说完之前加快了自己的动作，一下下的用力抽-插鹿秋逸的肉-穴，让鹿秋逸未说完的话没在娇喘里。

这种程度对鹿秋逸来说过于激烈了，他很快承受不住喷射了出来，两人小腹紧贴着，液体同时粘在了两人身上。

谭巍泽发泄后也没急着离开，如往常一样在因为高-潮而抽搐的内壁里缓缓抽动着，像是在安抚一样，直到鹿秋逸平息下来了才离开。

“秋逸……”

谭巍泽一边用沙哑的声音轻喊鹿秋逸的名字，一边亲吻鹿秋逸的唇，只是蜻蜓点水一般的吻，没有深入和纠缠。

“嗯……”鹿秋逸应了一声，又笑了笑，“完事了，那我回去睡了。”

“……什么？”谭巍泽有些意外，“你不留在这过夜？”

“不留了，你这几天应该挺累的，我就不烦你了，”鹿秋逸在谭巍泽脸上亲了一下，“晚安。”

鹿秋逸下床的时候双腿都在发颤，谭巍泽想扶他回房间，但是被他拒绝了，他发着抖小步走了出去，看着他的背影谭巍泽心里说不出是什么滋味。


End file.
